I knew you were trouble when you walked in
by jswizzle1213
Summary: Alex goes to see her old friend, Mason, but maybe after reseeing him and his family there's a new reason she keeps wanting to go over. Mitchie/Alex Selena Gomez Demi Lovato Demena/Semi/Delena/Malex/Lovez Rated T... for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

I'm on my way to visit my best friend, Mason, for the first time in two years.  
He's at his mom's house after his parents split and he moved in with his dad 3 hours away, but now he's in town visiting.

Mason and I have been friends since elementary school. We've always been super close, like brother and sister. I mean, hell, he knew I was going to be gay before I did. When he moved I was crushed, sure we kept in touch, but it wasn't the same.

I pull up to the familiar house and the excitement hits me.

I run in his house and check his room. I see him laying on his bed so I jump on him "Mason!" He grunts, but once he realizes its me he hugs me.

"Alex, its been forever! Gosh you look exactly the same!" He says holding me tight.

We decide to go down to his kitchen to eat and catch up. Not really staying on one subject, just about our lives.

As we're stuffing our faces and talking with our mouths full I hear his front door open, and in walks a slightly familiar girl.

"Hey Mitch, you remember Alex right?" Mason says after swallowing his food.

Mitchie? As in his little sister? The girl we would tease and run away from when she wanted to play with us. I can't help but to stare at this newly formed Mitchie... Thank God she's only a year younger than me.

She's wearing a running outfit. A sports bra, showing off her toned sexy abs and yoga shorts, hugging her ass and hips so nicely, with her hair pulled back. She must've just came back from a long run from the way her face is flushed.

"Hey Alex, haven't seen you in a while." She flashes a bright smile my way and I'm dumb struck.

"Hey Mitchie," I say with my mouth full. She giggles and walks up stairs.

"That's Mitchie?" I ask still bot believing that the little girl we use to pick on grew up to look like that.

Mason laughs and says, "Yeah, she's tall right?"

I'm so glad he thinks I'm just talking about her growth spurt. I mean, I guess I am. Her legs are long and sexy, but the rest of her body... hot damn!

Oh shit, I can't be thinking this way about my best friends little sister. I'm going to be in so much trouble.

A.N: I know I'm going to finish The Roof Top, but I thought of this now too. Tell me what you guys think of it. Should I keep going? Should I drop it? Any suggestions, or really any reviews will make me sooooo happy! P.S a new roof Top chapter will be coming some time soon! Thank you!:) 3 


	2. You Were in My Sight

"Hey Alex, get your ass over to my house! We're having a family party and there's no way in hell I'm dealing with these people alone!" Mason yells through the phone.

I don't hesitate to get ready, but I do have to say I spend a little extra time making sure I look okay.

It's only been a day since I was at Mason's and reintroduced to Mitchie. I may have only saw her for a second, but that girl has been stuck in my head. I know I need to stop this, but I mean thinking never hurt anyone, right?

I drive to Mason's more nervous than I've ever been before. I really hope Mitchie won't be there, but considering it's a family party I know they'll be no avoiding her.

I pull up to Mason's and see his family members spilling out of his house.

I travel through the packed house trying to squeeze my way through getting stopped by his old relatives telling me things like, "Look how big you are." "You're so pretty", and "I bet the boys just fall all over you!" I try to get away with quick answers, and finally make it to Mason's basement.

I see Mason surrounded by his cousins. They're all laughing and joking.

Mason sees me and stands up to greet me, "Alex! You're cheeks look a little pink, did you see all the aunts and uncles?" He chuckles. He knows any compliment can make me flush.

He pulls me to go sit by where he was and we start up conversations with his cousins. Only Mason knows I'm gay, so I spend the whole time trying to be as girly as possible.

I realize that it might be harder than what I thought when I see Mitchie come into the basement with a few more cousins.

She's in a white bikini that accents her tannned and toned body. She's still damp from their in ground pool and the droplets laying on her skin makes me want to touch her.

"Alex, what do you think?" Mason asks me, pulling my thoughts and eyes away from Mitchie.

I give Mason a confused look, he can't seriously be asking what I think of his sister, so I nervously say, "What? Sorry, I was spacing."

He giggles and repeats his question about a guy I "like". He thinks it's hilarious to make me look straight in front of his family.

It's getting late by now, so I excuse myself to leave, but Mason stops me.

"Alex, why don't you sleep over? Most of my cousins are any way and we're camping down here in the basement."

A sleep over like when we were kids. We we're never allowed to sleep in the same room since his parents we're so stricked and never knew I was gay. I always slept on the couch.

Tonight's different, since all of his cousins are sleeping over we're all allowed to sleep in the basement. Some of them making beds on the couch while the rest of us making beds on the floor.

** I'm still wide awake while everyone else is sleeping, I mean I think everyone else is. Until I see a shadow move in the dark. I tense up, not knowing what it is. It starts coming towards me and I stay alert. Its right next to me and I'm waiting for it to make it's first move.

I tense up even more when I hear, "Alex, can I sleep next to you, I'm scared." It's Mitchie. I mean she use to do that when she was little and didn't want to wake up any one else, I use to find it annoying and I would tell her she could be by me, but only two feet away. This time she asks I just nod and instead of our usual agreement of two feet she lays next to me, cuddling against me.

I feel her hot breath against my neck and something wet travel the length of it. Holy shit! Was that her tongue?

My questioned is answered when I feel her sucking and nibbling the same spot she licked. I'm trying to hold in my moans for the sake of the people around us, but it's getting so hard.

"Mi-Mitchie, what are you doing?" I finally ask in a shaky breath.

She looks at me and takes my hands placing them on her covered breast. "Alex, we both want this, don't fight it, just take me."

My body tenses even more and I'm so turned on.

I lean into kiss her, but she's gone and its Mason by me now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you? We can't be friends" He says with a disgusted look.**

I feel a sharp pain in my side and I know he just kicked me. I look up and see that he did in fact kick me, but a light nudge to wake me up, it was just a dream. Nothing was real, as much as I wanted it to be, nothing happened.

I look around and the first thing I notice is Mitchie has already left.

"Alex, you okay? You were making weird noises." Mason asks sincerely concerned.

If he only knew that I was just having the start of a sex dream about his sister I'm sure he wouldn't be concerned but pissed.

I know now that I need to settle down with thinking about Mitchie, I never want to loose Mason as a friend, I'm sure this is just a crush, and it'll pass... Right?

A.N: so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'll be glad to think about them! Thanks guys:)3 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Mason has been at his mom's, its also been five days that I refuse to go to his house. Every time he asks me to come over I try to change his mind to do something else. It hasn't been too hard, but I know that'll change.

I guess today's the day.

"Alex, why don't you want to come over and chill?" He asks through the phone.

"I just don't want to stay inside today, I mean, it's such a beautiful day out," thinking of any excuse I can to stay away.

"Dude it's raining... hard," well shit that lie didn't work.

"Well, you don't want to go out?" I ask hoping he'll agree.

" I'm so broke it's not even funny, and we've been going out. I just want to chill," I can tell he's pouting through the phone.

Of course I want to see him, but every night since I've seen Mitchie I've had dreams, well lets say they're very interesting dreams, but always end with Mason telling me he hates me. He's my rock, I could never handle that.

"Come on, we can play Call of Duty, eat, and my parents won't be home til tomorrow morning. Please," He begs.

So his parents won't be home, that means there's a very good chance Mitchie will be with them. I remember when we were little they would take Mitchie every where with them.

I think about it for a second before I answer, " I'll be over in 15,"

I can tell he's happy when we hang up. Since Mitchie won't be there I really don't have to worry about looking my best, so I put my hair up and stick with my usual skinny jeans and a fitted band T.

Mason's house seems pretty empty and I can't tell you how relieved I am.

I follow him to his basement where his Xbox is already set up with junk food surrounding it. He has his "Call of Duty playlist" playing from his ipod dock and I know we're gonna zone everything out.

We both put our headsets on and begin our vicious battle.

I do have to say I'm not one of those people that spends their whole life on video games, but when it comes to Call of Duty I can be a maniac.

As we get more into the game we yell obscenities to other players over our headsets as if we're really in the game. Mason pauses the game in the middle of a heated moment and before I can even see why I grab a handful of popcorn and throw it at his face. "What the hell Dude, I was totally going to snipe that guy!"

Mason's face is red as if he's blushing and I turn my head to where he's staring. Sitting on the basement steps is Mitchie with a group of her friends.

"You guys are ridicoulas, mom and dad are gone and you're playing a video game?" Mitchie says as she stands up walking towards us. Her friends following close behind.

"You know mom doesn't like when Alex and I play, she says we're 'too obnoxious'" He tries to fight back.

Mitchie rolls her eyes. At this point she's standing right in front of us. "She's right. I swear you two are like two twelve year old boys." She giggles.

Her comparing me to a twelve year old boy makes me blush. Mitchie definitely doesn't know about my sexuality, so I feel weird when she says this.

"Well what were you thinking about doing?" Mason asks in a condescending tone.

"I'm going to throw a kick ass party." Mitchie answers with full confidence.

I see Mason's eyes get wide. "I don't think that's a good idea." Poor Mason, always trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well it doesn't matter everyone will be here by 8, so it's already done." I know Mitchie's kind of being a bitch, and I should be annoyed, but it's kind of sexy. Especially with her hands on her hips and that fire in her eyes, like she knows she's going to be bad tonight. I'll take care of bad girl Mitchie... *Dammit Alex, stop get your head out of the gutter! No bad Mitchie for you!*

Mason looks over at me and I shrug. I know he's looking at me for support, but in actuality I wouldn't mind a party.

"Please, Mason." One of Mitchie's friends beg.

"Fine, but nothing gets destroyed or I tell mom I wasn't here," Mason says trying to stare Mitchie down.

Wow, I've never seen Mason fold so fast. I look at Mason and notice his eyes keep flickering over at Mitchie's friend. I know in that second he totally has the hots for her, and I internally giggle.

Mason and I decide to help Mitchie set up the party by hiding any breakable objects and valuables.

Mason decides to help Mitchie's friend, who he has the hots for. So I'm stuck in the kitchen with Mitchie.

"You know you're a lot cooler than my brother," Mitchie says while pulling random food out and setting them in bowls.

I don't say anything to this. Like what the hell am I suppose to say?

She walks over to me, and I can feel her eyes burning my face. She's in front of me and we're standing at least two inches away from each other. Her hands go behind my head and my breathing stops. I feel her hands pull my pony tail out and she shakes my hair with her hands.

"Much better, we have to have everyone looking good for this." She says with a smirk.

I know my eyes are wide, and I can feel my head tingling from where Mitchie put her hands. If she only knew how amazing it felt to have those hands and nails against my head.

She looks at me confused and asks, "You okay?"

I nod my head frantically and stutter out, "Y-yeah."

I hear Mason yell from the front room and I follow his voice. I see him with his hands in his hair as if he's freaking out while two boys wheel in kegs and a third boy has a cooler, which I expect is full of more booze.

Mason turns to Mitchie and yells, "Mitch, what the hell is this?!"

She has her hands on her hips again and since I'm standing behind her I'm getting a nice view of her a... *okay Alex, move so you're next to her, you can't be caught looking at her ass* I do as my thoughts tell me and I hear Mitchie explain, "I told you I was going to throw a party."

Mason's mouth opens and closes multiple times, looking like a gold fish, before he finally lets out, "But if any of us get caught we're screwed!"

Mitchie rolls her eyes and walks up to her brother. She puts her hands on his shoulders and says in a calm voice, "Just be calm and have fun. None one really gives a shit. I mean look, you don't see Alex having a panic attack."

She points over to me and I smirk like an idiot because she said my name. Yeah I probably look as if I just won a million dollars, but for some reason I can't hide it.

Mason finally calms down with the help of Mitchie's friend, whose name I learned is Caitlyn. I take it to myself to start my own party early by grabbing the first cup of beer. I sit on the couch waiting for everyone to get here when Mitchie comes down the stairs in her party attire.

She's wearing jeans that hug her curvy hips and a shirt that barely has a back, with a pair of heels. Hot damn! I take a huge gulp of my beer. Tonight will be way harder than I thought.

A.N: so some of you wanted longer chapters from me. I hope this was sufficient. I'm not too sure how long this story will be, but I'm hoping you like it! Please let me know how you think it's going, if i should change or add anything. Reviews make my day! Thanks guys :)3 


	4. shame on me

The party is pumping and there are underage kids everywhere. I sit on the couch watching as couples dance and looking for anyone I know. Since these are all kids from Mitchie's classes the only people I know happen to be Mitchie and Mason.

I feel the couch shift from extra weight and lull my head to the side seeing Mason rub his hands on his face. I can tell he's stressed. I put my hand on his shoulder and rub it slightly. It's way too loud to talk so I finish the contents in my cup and stand up pulling him with me. I drag him to the dance floor and make him move with me to the music. We're both God awful dancers, but I have a nice buzz that makes me not care.

As we're dancing I see Caitlyn looking a little out of place. I lean in and whisper to Mason, "Go see if Caitlyn wants to dance."

He gives me a worried expression, but before he can say anything or resist I push him in her direction. Poor Mason looks so awkward, but I'm catching the vibe that Caitlyn digs that about him.

I sit back on the couch and watch Mason and Caitlyn progress to the dance floor and start having fun with one another. I give myself a mental pat on the back and smile.

"That was really sweet of you," someone says from behind me. Their breath hitting my ear. I know that voice. I don't want to. I turn my head and see Mitchie leaning over the back of the couch, her face now inches from mine.

I don't say anything and give her a shrug. She comes around to sit next to me. She has two cups, one in each hand, and hands me one. I nod at her, too afraid to actually talk from what I might let slip out and chug whatever is in the cup. I can tell you it's definitely stronger than beer.

"Whoa champ, might want to slow it down," I hear her giggle. The music is so loud if anyone else were talking to me I probably wouldn't hear them, but since it's Mitchie I make sure to hear every syllable coming out of her mouth.

My buzz is feeling a little stronger and it feels great. I know being drunk isn't a good thing, but the feeling I'm getting right now is a total carefree happy feeling, but there is a downside. I cannot control my thoughts. As Mitchie is sitting next to me I keep slightly looking at her getting a great view of her full body. I can't fully blame it on the alcohol, but for now it's a great idea.

Mitchie sits closer to me and sighs, "Do you want to dance?"

I look over at her like she just asked me to drop my pants, why the hell would she ask me to dance with her?

"Mason's on the dance floor, so if I dance with a guy he'll flip out on me, but he won't flip out on you." She answers my unasked question. I can't help but notice a tiny smirk she's trying to hide.

I'm still giving her a deer in the headlights look and I can tell she doesn't like that. "Please, how about I get you another drink first?" She bargains. I nod not fully knowing what else to do. I mean being drunk probably isn't the smartest thing at the moment, drunk mouth speaks sober thoughts, but I don't know another way to get through tonight.

She stands up and I think she's about to go to the kitchen when she leans in front of me. Her hands on my thighs. Just this simple touch is sending tingles through my body. My head feels light but I know it's not the alcohols fault. I don't know how to feel about the fact that her breast are almost spilling out of her V-neck two inches away from my face. Okay I do know how I feel, I fucking love it, but I know I shouldn't.

I see her tongue lick her lips, which moves my eyes to her face. Her lips are so pouty and pink. If I leaned in just a little, I know I'd be able to taste what flavor lipgloss she's wearing.

" I'll be right back," She tells me. Bringing my eyes to meet hers. They're definitely darker than usual. They almost look hungry. I swear there is NOTHING about this girl that doesn't scream sexy.

Just like she promises she's back with in seconds with only one drink in her hand. She hands it to me and again I down it as if it's water. I see her smirk come across her face again, but I know I should ignore it.

She pulls me off the couch and that's when I feel all the alcohol hit me at once. I feel heavy and light. My vision isn't too blurry, but it is enough. I'm so glad she has my hand and is leading me to the "dance floor". I don't know if I could've made it by myself.

It's a fast hip hop song playing so I try to move my body to the beat. I'm not going to lie, my mom could probably dance better than I can and she can't keep a beat to save her life. Mitchie giggles at me making me stop from embarrassing myself too much.

She puts her hands on my hips, helping catch the beat. When I finally catch the hang of it she twirls with her hands in the air. She stops so she's facing away from me and begins moving with my body. I don't stop moving with fear of her moving away, but I make sure we don't touch. I don't trust myself.

Sometimes this girl confuses me. She notices we're not touching and I don't think she likes that. I see her hands reach behind her to my hands and makes me hold on to her hips while they're rocking back and forth. I'm still fine and proud of myself for not getting carried away until she backs into me to make sure her ass is completely against me. She begins to grind against me and I'm trying hard not to groan and act like this isn't anything I like at all.

I close my eyes to keep my mind off of what's actually happening. I don't feel her pressed against me anymore so I slowly open my eyes. Of course she's standing in front of me with that playful smirk planted on her face. She leans into me so her lips are brushing against my ear and says, "Lets go somewhere to talk." She turns away and starts walking. I'm so nervous and oh so captivated by her hips that I don't move, until I remember that she wants to talk. I follow her and all I keep thinking is that I need to remember that I do have self control... well maybe.

A.N so i stopped it there because I want your guys input on what swould happen next. What do you guys think? Let me know and I'll update as soon as I have enough suggestions. Or a least something helpful. Lol thank you for reading :)3 


End file.
